Comfort in Your Arms
by Magical Pirate Ninja
Summary: Tenten can't bring herself to celebrate the end of the war with Neji dead, so can a certain dog-ninja change that? One-shot


**A/N: Hey guys Magical Pirate Ninja here. This is a short oneshot about how Kiba and Tenten ended up together. I thought that after Neji died that Kiba, who's hyper-activeness was a huge contrast to Neji's stoicness, would be the one who could teach Tenten to love again. It didn't actually turn out exactly how I wanted it to, but I did my best ^_^**

* * *

Tenten wandered around the brightly lit Konoha, still wearing black. Even though they had won the war and the time for mourning was over Tenten couldn't bring herself to smile happily with everybody else. Naruto saved the world, but Neji, whom Tenten had loved, had died to protect him and Hinata. "Tenten!" she looked up uncaringly when she heard her name called and found Kiba rushing over to her. "You're still wearing black?" he asked.

She looked down at her clothes, "yeah."

Kiba frowned for a fraction of a second before his features lit back up, "are you hungry? Akamaru is having a checkup and I'm not really used to eating alone."

She wasn't sure what to think about being compared to a dog, but she was kind of hungry so she answered, "sure."

Tenten would have thought it impossible, but Kiba's smile grew bigger, "Great!" he proceeded to drag her toward a sit in restaurant. "I normally don't eat here" he pointed to a sign that said 'no dogs' "but I think the food here is fantastic!" Tenten smiled weakly and let Kiba order for both her and himself, and let him talk jovially to her. While he talked about various things from the recovery of Konoha to Akamaru's increasing size she simply nodded and smiled with the occasional word to let him know she was paying attention.

When they were done with dinner she thanked him for the meal and left the opposite direction towards her house. When she got there she collapsed on her bed. Hanging out with Kiba was so different than the times she spent with Neji, and it was exhausting even if she barely did anything. The man simply had way too much energy. Still, he kept her mind from wandering towards her dead crush as long as he spoke.

She had to force herself to get up the next day instead of staying in her bed due to depression. She still wore black as she left her house to help with the reconstruction of Konoha. She went to the aging Hokage's office to get directions on where to start rebuilding. When she got there she was somewhat surprised to be greeted by Kiba who was working in the same area. He talked about unimportant things as he went about his work and managed to get a small smile out of Tenten when Akamaru knocked him over.

When lunch break rolled around Kiba offered to buy Tenten something. She quietly agreed and sat down next to him on a bench eating rice balls. Kiba had started to gossip about how after the war was finally over Naruto and Hinata started dating, but quickly changed to a lighter topic when he saw the hurt on Tenten's features. "It looks like it's about to rain… Do you think they'll make us work in the rain?"

She was taken aback as Kiba switched topic suddenly, "Probably not." She told him honestly.

"Hm, yeah because the rain would make the wood all wet and if we don't let it dry it could become all moldy." He wrinkled his nose, "that would stink, literally."

She giggled slightly at Kiba's thoughts of working in the rain. He grinned at her, "You're cute when you giggle." A blush crept up on her face. She didn't actually liked Kiba that way; it was just that he was really blunt. Right? Akamaru whined interrupting her thoughts. Kiba looked at his dog and realized what he was whining about: it was beginning to rain. They were the only workers who were still outside in the area; the others had opted to eat indoors on the cloudy day. Before long it was pouring, and the only shelter they could easily get to was the roof they had just finished before lunch. "You were right."

"Huh?" Kiba wasn't expecting Tenten's voice.

"You were right." She repeated, "It's raining."

He looked out of their makeshift shelter as if just noticing the rain, "Yeah, I guess I was." Tenten, once again, giggled at the boy's antics. "You know," Kiba began. Tenten was surprised that his features didn't hold any of the happiness that they had just possessed. "You are going to need to come out of mourning eventually."

"What!?" she asked him in disbelief.

He gestured to her black clothes, "The entire village is celebrating, but you're still wearing all black."

"You think I don't know that!?" She shouted at the man angrily, "So I don't recover as fast as some people do! The man I _LOVED _died in that war, so I'm not really prepared to be out _celebrating_!" she rushed out from under the roof ignoring Kiba calling her name.

Kiba hurriedly followed the girl in Chinese styled clothes, but she was already out of sight. He tried to smell her out, but the rain made it hard to smell anything. He frowned. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but if someone didn't say anything to her she would be lost in depression forever. He ran through the rain desperately searching for Tenten. He finally found her curled up against a tree crying her eyes out. He put a hand on her back, hoping she wouldn't push him away, and was completely surprised when she grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and began sobbing into his chest. He did his best to comfortingly rub her back as she bawled without relent.

It may have been a couple minutes or it may have been hours, but the rain had stopped by the time her crying died down into sniffles. "You don't understand." Tenten told the large man, "I lost the person I loved, and he never even knew."

He stared down at the girl passively for a few seconds before whispering, "I lost my sister."

Tenten looked at him, shocked. It was strange that the rain made him look like he was crying. "How did you get over it?" she asked hesitantly.

"I didn't." He told her, and Tenten could finally tell that it wasn't the rain on his cheeks, but the tears that were overflowing from a man who was just as depressed as she was. Despite the fact that she knew it wasn't true she told Kiba that everything would be alright while he took his turn to sob in her arms.

The rest of Konoha was extremely surprised when they learned that Tenten, who had been so in love with the stoic Hyuuga, was now dating the hyperactive Inuzuka as she finally came out of mourning. They were even more surprised when the two got married and eventually gave birth to a beautiful baby girl whom they named Hana after Kiba's late sister.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Did I get their personalities right? Originally I wanted it to have a happier ending, but I swear my fingers have a mind of their own. Anyway, this goes with my fanfic Sharingan Awakened because this is why Hana's parents are Kiba and Tenten. Although you don't have to read one to get the other. Anyway, please review because this is my first shot at a romance ^_^ **


End file.
